


5-6: Don't you hate bad dreams?

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Combo Prompts [3]
Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nudity, Other, implied violence???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: Shouldn't Flash's hair have been longer? Shouldn't Eddie have been healthier?





	5-6: Don't you hate bad dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> #5-6 feathers, dreams, corset, cutthroat
> 
> chose to go with the definition of cutthroat that has to do with like, the adjective about being intense, but also, the noun being a dangerous criminal. as opposed to literal throat cutting.
> 
>  
> 
> (hey, they did try to kill each other a few times... bound to have nightmares about that sometimes.)
> 
> from [this au](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264586) again.

Eddie adjusted the feather boa draped around his neck with a smirk.

Of course he was naked.

He lounged against the blankets, relaxed and loose-limbed.

A few tendrils twined around his bare thigh, squeezing slightly. Up his hip, and his belly. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, black silk encased his torso, just short of his pecs. Firm and structured, laced up just tight enough.

This was a younger Eddie... Sunken cheeks and sunken eyes, defined musculature hiding his malnourishment. Short-cropped hair, before the crew-cut. In need of a shave.

So he shouldn't have had the Venom symbiote at all, and yet...

An arm reached out, spiraling and black, to pull Flash closer—Flash settled between Eddie's legs, cheek against his chest. Shaggy but still-short hair sticking out and getting into Flash's face.

"Hey."

The feather boa lifted—of course it was the symbiote—and tickled Flash's nose. Flash made a scrunched-up face and laughed.

But something felt so off. Shouldn't Flash's hair have been longer? Shouldn't Eddie have been healthier?

Laughter dissolved away, as darkness and strong arms wrapped Flash up in a cocoon of sharp heat and steely impenetrability. Like cherry-heated knives, a hand around Flash's throat, a thousand twisting appendages constricting blood flow. Eddie's deep voice growling, " _Right here, right now,_ " trailing off into something unintelligible, threatening and low.

Flash jolted awake with a hitch, lying in bed beside Eddie's peaceful, sleeping form.

A tendril reached out and Flash almost recoiled but it just purred curiously, two little white eyes bubbling up to droop in concern. Flash kissed the symbiote on the tip of its face, heartbeat slowing back to something calmer in the wake of that brief nightmare.

Take stock of the surroundings.

Dark bedroom, a little bit of greenish light spilling from the open bathroom door and the nightlight in there, by the sink. Dresser. Closet. Closed bedroom door. Curtains hanging black over the window. The silhouette of Flash's wheelchair within arm's reach, by the side table. Glass of water. Lamp, off for the moment. Silk sheets—a wedding gift, color indistinguishable in the darkness but Flash knew they were a soft jade green. Old Spider-Man comforter from eight or nine years ago, worn-out and warm and Eddie made a big show of hating it, every winter, but he never made Flash get rid of it or put it away.

Speaking of—Eddie's bulk, right beside Flash, chest rising and falling slightly, inconsistently. Flash had gotten used to that after a couple of years but sometimes it still filled every little nerve-ending with worry. But Eddie was fine, exuding heat. And the symbiote had curled around Flash's hand, a small head formed to rest against Flash's cheek as it purred loudly.

Flash smiled, and squeezed the symbiote between slightly steadier fingers. "Don't you hate bad dreams?"

It trilled.


End file.
